The House of Peace
by mttspiii
Summary: A typical Sims 1 house, but where various beings are transferred and interred to resolve their problems peacefully for a change.    Because  crossovers only support 2 categories, we will be stuck here in the Games: Sims section for a while.


The Prophet named Furion wakes up. He is in a rather modern bed, cozy, warm, soft, and unlike anything Furion has ever slept in. He groggily stands up, wondering what is this place he is in. It resembles a human...nothing he has ever seen, and nor could he remember what carried him here. All he could remember was that he was rallying for support to eliminate the Scourge once and for all, with the Lich King's throne just on the other side of a small place the opportunity could not be wasted! He has to get out of this...bright sunny place like none other. He stands up, noting if any of his belongings are missing. None. He tries to find a way out of the place, but is stumped by the sheer boxiness of it. The poor guy could not even understand how doors work.

Meanwhile, in another room, Kel'Thuzad the lich also wakes up from a sleep he has not experienced in, like what, when he was alive? No matter, he has a war to go back to, with the World Tree just on the other side of a small forest the opportunity to serve the Lich King is so great he could not waste it. However, he has to get out of this place first, of course. He could see no exit from his room, but no worries because he is a lich. He could destroy anything! He then prepares one of his nasty Frost Novae, but realizes that there is no possible enemy to cast his spell on. He has no emnity with the cabinet, the windows, the bed, the lampstand, the potted plant near the door, or anything at all in the room, no nothing. He then sees a window, and tries to smash it with a frosty magical strike, to no effect. Lich the lich is trapped! He madly blasts his whole environment just to knock down the walls, the windows, and the door which he notes is of a different color from the rest of the wall but could not figure out what on earth is a doorknob.

Furion is also in the same situation as his housemate. He tries blasting the windows to be free, but the effort was a waste. Blasting everything around him like his housemate, he finally gives up after realizing that there is nothing he can do to escape this twisted prison. Then he realizes that he could teleport. So he did, wondering what on Azeroth... or wherever, that weird place is.

Kel'Thuzad is hopelessly trapped in the house, in his bedroom, with no escape. He has been resurrected by Ner'zhul the Lich King himself, he has become the elite magical guard of Ner'zhul the Lich King himself, he has delved in magic all his life, just to be trapped in a prison filled with baubles he could not interact with! With a final, chilling blast of despair he then sat on the bed, rubbing a lamp he picked up, trying to keep himself warm. Being a lich of ice, warmth may be one of the last things that could make Kel'Thuzad remember his past existence, and since he is stuck here until Archimonde-knows-when, why not play with whatever is in the room? He tries to find a way to light the lamp, rubbing it in the process.

The lamp shakes.

Readying a powerful blast of ice from whatever it is, Kel'Thuzad is surprised to encounter a purple genie, who babbles and makes gestures not even a lich of his mastery of demonic linguistics and communications could understand. The lich just gazed at this genie, mumbled about the stupidity of his fate, and sighed in a weird, undead way. The genie then nodded its head, which the lich did not notice, and then casted its own genie magic on the dejected lich, sending the lich back to its former realm. Kel'Thuzad, with great grin on its skull, then moved back to the Lich King's side happily to continue the plan to destroy the World Tree.

Meanwhile, the genie shook its head, wondering what happened to the lich. It thought the lich wished for money, and somehow made him disappear. Oh well, back to the lamp then for it. Just when the lich was so cool to have around...


End file.
